


Buck Begins

by kbl55429



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Did anyone see the picture Oliver Stark posted to his Instagram Story?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 23
Kudos: 87





	Buck Begins

We’re getting a Buck Begins episode this season and I’m so freaking excited. Finally some background and I can’t wait for it, looks like this season is going to be so good.

Sorry but I just needed a place to vent my excitement and this was the only place I could think to do that.

Immmmmm so EXCITED!!!


End file.
